greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy's recordings
The Freddy's Recordings, also known as the Freddy's Records are a series of records made by Soldiers who were sent to investage the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza by the Axis of Empires, Alliance of Nations, Coalition of Independent States, Pact of Revolutionary Civilizations, Alliance of Imperial Powers, Hegemony of Independent States, TransRace Empire and the Multiversial Federation, in nearly every case, the soldiers sent into this building have been brutially killed with their corpses stuffed inside suits or worse. Records themshelves Axis of Empires, October 17th, 1597 N.E (middle of the Battle of Filo Coruscant) *Record Start* '7:47 P.M' OverWatch Soldier:' '''We've just entered this...place... It's worned down as hell, but, we don't know why it's here, in the middle of a bombed out, burned out wasteland, it should be gone, but, her it is, intact, albeit decayed and in a state of disrepear (background noise) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Helghast Soldier: Sorry about that... OverWatch Soldier: WELL BE CAREFUL THEN! We don't know what's in here! Battledroid: Sir, we got something OverWatch Soldier: What is it? ''*Record End* *Record Start* 10:51 P.M Galactic Empire Stormtrooper: These...Machines... Do anyone else getting abit.... distrubed by them? Klingon Soldier: Yeah, i'm getting disturbed by these things also. German Soldier: Ja, I, too am getting distrubed by them. OverWatch Soldier:Shut up will ya! We need to find out why this place's here in the first place! Cassian (Dominion) Soldier: Sir! I think we found a Office of some kind! *Record End* *Record Start* 11:57 P.M OverWatch Soldier: I really didn't need this, hey Heins! do you have any canser sticks on ya! German Soldier: Ja, wait let me see vhat I have... Gottdamned! I only hve two kigs... OverWatch Soldier: Then give me on of 'em! German Soldier: Ja, here (twisted, morphed laughter occurs OverWatch Soldier: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! *Record End* *Record Start* 1:53 A.M no voices but all that's hear is twisted laughter along with screams, wet noises, gunfire and mechanical noises for the next five minutes *Record End* *Record Start* 3:47 A.M OverWatch Soldier: If you hearing this... I hope you get this message first... this... this NIGHTMARE, if so, then get out now! these things will kill you! I barely survived myself, and I don't think I can for much longer, if you can leave, LEAVE! if you have jut gotten this, well, pray to whatever god or gods you believe in, because, this is the last chance you get... *Record End* *Record Start* 6:02 A.M OverWatch Soldier: I Survived (Laughter occurs) *Record End* Alliance of Nations,August 17th, 1879 N.E (Middle of the Battle of the Resena Line) Coalition of Independent States, December 7th, 2297 N.E (Late of the Minmatar-Imperial War) Pact of Revolutionary Civilizations, May 2nd, 2869 N.E (Second Felucian War) Alliance of Imperial Powers, January 7th, 2919 N.E (Battle on Bourak) Hegemony of Independent States, June 18th, 3879 N.E (Battle of Sellanst) TransRace Empire, July 9th, 4152 N.E (Third Felucian War) Multiversial Federation, November 17th, 4899 N.E (Outside of the Marian Moon) Survivor's Return, August 17th, 5482 N.E (Taken from there homes) Survivors/people who manage to survive the ecounters *unknown TransRace OverWatch soldier * River Tam * unknown Earth Alliance soldier * unknown Human-Vortiguant Federation soldier * Unknown Galactic Empire stormtrooper * unknown Forsaken soldier Category:Records